Playtime through the eyes of another, Harry Potter
by AllTheGoodUserNamesWereTaken
Summary: Becca Daniels, best friend to Lily Evans, shares her views on the pranks. Must read /s/4305069/1/ in order to understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Just to let you all know, in order to fully understand this, you should read /s/4305069/1/ first. It's basically my inspiration. My sister is writing from the view point of Lily, and I'm writing from the view point of Lily's best friend, Becca. Hope you enjoy both stories!

...

_Oh yummy! French toast sticks and eggs! My favorite…_ Becca thought. As she was thinking about the wonderful feast before her, a very angry and slightly too revealing Lily Evans stormed into the Great Hall. All eyes were on her and many students had their mouths gapping wide open. Becca watched as her best friend in the entire world stormed over to where she was sitting.

The black haired boy sitting across from Becca seemed too unnaturally calm, as did his three best friends. Everyone in the school knew that the quartet was known for their mischievous ways and for their rambunctious state of being. Becca instantly knew that it was the four of them that had shrunk Lily's uniforms; they had it written all over their faces.

As soon as Becca heard the first few words out of Lily's mouth, she instantly knew that the Maraunerds were in for the war of a lifetime. Becca also knew that somehow, she would be forced into the war one way or another. As the arguing and beginning of the war began, Becca felt like she was in the middle of a tennis match, with her head going from one person to another.

Becca instantly knew that James Potter was a goner as soon as she saw a wicked grin cross the face of the sweet girl standing beside her. _Apparently Potter knows that he's going to pay…_ Becca thought as she heard an uneasy "Lily…" come out of the boy's mouth. Becca barely had time to blink before she heard "Piscis Capitis," and saw that Lily had turned Potter's already enlarged head, into that of a trout.

As the Great Hall erupted into gales of laughter, Becca quickly gathered her belongings to join her best friend out in the Entrance Hall. As Becca was leaving, she suggested to Remus Lupin, "Don't let your best mate die from lack of oxygen or water. I'm sure Lily will want him to stay around so she can continue to pay him back for the hell he's caused her today." Becca then hurried out of the Great Hall and helped Lily with changing her clothes back to their normal size.

As Lily and Becca were walking to class, Becca mentioned "You know that Potter is going to get you back for humiliating him in the Great Hall, right?"

"Who cares!? He humiliated me as well, and quite frankly, I think that turning his already enlarged head into a trout's head was FAR less humiliating than showing everything I have to the entire school," Lily stated, still in a raging mood from a few minutes ago.

"I'm just saying... You never know, his pay back could be much more humiliating than your clothes shrinking."

"I highly doubt it, Becca. What could be more humiliating than that?"

"I don't know, Becca told her best mate. _But knowing the Maraunerds, it could be horrible..._ Becca thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily, what did you get for the answer to number six?" Becca questioned her friend, who had just walked up to where Becca was sitting.

"James Potter has a nice arse."

"Lily, you didn't just say… Bloody hell, what did he do this time!?"

"James Potter has a nice arse," Lily said for the second time.

"Uh… Lily, maybe you should try to say something else. Focus really hard on the answer to number six," Becca said hopefully.

Lily focused as hard as she could on the simple answer. _Two slivered newts. Two slivered newts. Two slive… _"James Potter has a nice arse." Lily sighed heavily. This was going nowhere.

"Ok not yet...try it again," Becca encouraged.

"James Potter has a nice arse."

Becca could tell that this time Lily was about to vomit.

"It'll wear off...eventually." Becca said, trying to comfort her friend, "You have to give it to them...it is clever." Instantly, Becca knew that was the wrong thing to say. "I'm just saying, we have to come up with something much more humiliating."

Becca and Lily tried other ways of getting Lily to stop saying those dreaded words. All of a sudden, the person that they wanted to see the least struts up to them.

"Oh no, here comes trouble…" Becca moaned.

"Lily, love, how are you today?" James Potter said in a very nauseating sweet voice.

"James Potter has a nice arse," Lily said. She instantly flinched at the words. Becca knew that she was trying to tell him to shut up or tell him he's an insufferable prick. After all, Lily wore her feelings of dislike for him on her face.

"Why Lily, dear, I didn't know you felt that way about me!" James exclaimed in a very fake tone of excitement.

_SHUT UP POTTER! You know I despise you! _Lily determinedly thought, but all that came out of her mouth was,"James Potter has a nice arse."

Of course, the Maraunerds laughed unforgivingly. Becca saw the look of utter disgust and anger spread across Lily's face. Her face had gone from a beautiful Irish looking complexion to a very ugly color of red, mixed with a little purple and blue.

Becca quickly interjected "What the bloody hell did you jerks do to her!? You know darn well that once this wears off, or I find the spell to remove it, she will curse you until you turn blue!"

"You mean like the color Lily just turned?" Sirius laughed, which sounded more like a bark than a laugh.

"James Potter has a nice arse!" Lily nearly shouted.

"Uh… Lily, why don't you just let ME speak from now on?" Becca suggested. "Or at least until you can say more than what you're able to say now," Becca quickly added seeing a look of disgust cross Lily's face again.

Lily then raised her wand, clearly forgetting that she was not able to form any type of words except how James Potter has a nice arse, and aimed it at the one person she was despising the most.

"You can't hex him. All you can do is say that you love him." Lily's eyes narrowed, and focused on the Maraunderd who had a laugh like a bark. Sirius Black winced slightly.

"She might not be able to, but I'm clearly able to and I'm not above hexing you," Becca said, defending her best friend, "Now move along Potter."

"Not until she says it again."

Finally, Lily had enough sense to clamp her mouth shut and said nothing. The six of them all stood in silence.

Potter finally gave up and walked away saying "You know Lilykins, you're very cute when you're mad and you know that just makes my day."

"James Potter has a nice arse!" Lily exclaimed, totally forgetting about the spell, but that had done it. Potter finished walking away from the two girls with a wide grin across his face.


End file.
